


FLight Shots

by ZonaRose



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Relationships, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZonaRose/pseuds/ZonaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be one or multi-shot stories. Most of these will ignore games two and three. Most of these stories will end up being alternate universe. I will probably be sticking in some supernatural stories as well. Lesbian/Yuri. There are no set dates or times for updates. When I finish I will post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrets (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This is my first posting here on AO3 and in the Final Fantasy XIII universe, but hopefully this won’t be the last. I am working on a multi-chapter story and once I have completed that I will post it.
> 
> The single or multi shot chapters will not have a scheduled update. When I finish them is when I will post them. If it is a multi-chapter shot like this one is, I will wait until just before I am finished with the last chapter before posting the first chapter.
> 
> This story is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Hopefully, I have gotten much better with my writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this game I am only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Warning: These one, two, or three shot stories are between women. If that type of relationship offends you then stop reading now.
> 
> Just to forewarn you all, most of these one or multi-shots chapters are going to be alternate universe where the second and third game did not take place. There may be the occasional one that I stick in there that happens after the third game, but I don’t foresee that happening very often.

**_FLight Shots_ **

**_By_ **

**_Zona Rose_ **

**_Chapter One – Regrets (Part One)_ **

* * *

 

I stagger away from the Behemoth King unsure if I’d actually killed it or severely wounded it. My injuries are too great to stick around to find out. I needed to get away from it, far away, so when the other carnivores sniffed around I wouldn’t be too close and end up being their dessert. There are some caves not that far away hopefully I’ll be able to make it before collapsing.

The beast’s claws had gotten me good as it collapsed to the ground after my final strike. Fang always told me to never go out on a hunt without backup. That was always her rule number one, her second one was never to go out on the hunt angry. I had just broken both of those rules.

Looking back on it now I knew that it was a stupid argument one that should never have taken place. The argument had started with Snow over upsetting Serah. When I was done with him, he was unconscious on his living room floor. When Serah had gotten home and saw Snow sprawled out on the living room floor bleeding and unconscious, she turned on me and demanded that I leave the house and not come back again until I could control my temper.

On my way home I ended up running into Sazh and Vanille while they were having an argument. Trying to calm the two of them down I ended up getting into their argument and having the two of them turn on me in the process.

When I walked into my house it looked like a tornado had gone through and its name was Fang. Clothing and boxes were everywhere; what was normally a well orderly house was nothing but chaos. Grabbing my gunblade I stormed out looking for something to beat up and take my frustrations and anger out on. That’s how I ended up finding the Behemoth King and the situation that I find myself in now. Staggering into a cave I pull out a locator light and drop it at the entrance. Going to the back of the cave I finally collapse and slowly lose consciousness.

* * *

 

After getting the house back in order I’m waiting patiently for Light to come home, so I could apologize for the mess I had made earlier. Sitting on the couch Vanille, Sazh and I are discussing how our day had gone. That’s when I found out the two of them had gotten into an argument with Light earlier before she had gotten home. That explains why she was so angry before I could explain what the mess was all about.

“Tell soldier girl I’m sorry,” Sazh went home and Vanille started to make supper. She planned on making Light’s favorite meal. I’m watching the news and notice we have a bad storm that is going to be rolling through within the next couple of hours. I’m really hoping that Light will make it home before it starts.

Someone starts to pound on the door in an urgent manner. When I yank it open I am about to yell at whoever it is until I saw a battered Snow and a worried Serah. I wave them in and have them sit on the couch while I went to the chair.

“Is Claire home? We need to apologize to her for what happened this afternoon.” Serah said while twisting her hands.

“No, I haven’t seen her since she stormed out of here a few hours ago.” I look between the two of them.

“She’s not answering her communicator. I know that’s not like her, she always answers when I call.” Serah looks down at her hands with guilt, “even if she is angry with me.”

We are interrupted by someone pounding on the front door again. I am really starting to get irritated with everyone pounding on our door. I storm up and yank it open and saw a frantic Hope standing at the door.

“There’s an injured Behemoth King and it’s gone on a rampage on the outskirts of town. I didn’t know if you or Light want to help the Guardian Corps take it down.” Hope said in between his painting breaths.

“Light’s not here, but I’ll go.” I ran into the other room to grab my spear. On my way back through the living room I saw Vanille. “If Light gets home before I get back don’t let her go anywhere I really want to talk to her when she gets back.” Vanille nodded her head once, Snow starts to get up to follow me. “And you stay here Snow you’re in no shape to take on Behemoth King.” Then I’m out the door with Hope tight on my heels.

I didn’t wait for an invite and start attacking the Behemoth King as I want to take it down as fast as possible. It took us five minutes to finally bring it down. As we are inspecting it Hope and I notice some strange wounds.

“It looks like someone used a sword to try and take this one down, but they didn’t finish it off that’s blood irresponsible of whoever tried taking it down.” I said in frustration.

“Yeah, but I’ve got some bullet holes over here too.” Hope observed.

Sure enough there were combinations of both sword wounds and bullet holes that has nothing to do with Guardian Corps or my spear. There’s only one person that I know of that would use this combination and she’s missing.

“Captain it looks like human blood on its front claws. I’m guessing it killed whoever tried to take it down.” One of the soldiers observed.

The captain went over and examined the claws in question. “Yes that definitely looks like human blood. I feel sorry for the poor sap who got hit by these.”

Hope and I look at each other with worry in our eyes. “Hope I want you to head back to the house and tell Vanille that I’m going out to look for Light.” Hope nodded his head and heads back to my house.

I turn to the Captain, “Do you have a med kit with you? I’m going to go out and see if I can find the person that tried to take this beastie down.”

“Yeah we do, not that I think it’s gonna do you much good. I’m guessing whoever went up against this beast isn’t with us anymore. I’ll give it to you anyways just in case.”

“Thanks,” grabbing the med kit I attach it to my belt and slide it around behind me. While I still have some daylight I start tracking the blood trail back to its origin, hoping against hope that I find Light or whoever it was that tried taking it down in one piece and alive. I look up at the storm clouds and they look like they are moving in faster than what has been predicted. I probably only have about a half-hour before the storms hit. If it starts raining before I get to the site of the battle then there is a good chance I won’t be able to find the person that is injured.

* * *

 

There is a flash of light that came through my eyelids that are too heavy to open. Not too long after the deep rumble of thunder shook the ground. Prying my eyes open I look around, there’s not much to see except dirt and some wood. There is a stone circle with blackened earth in the center. Apparently hunters use to use this cave as shelter. Now it looks like it will be my tomb.

The storm that’s coming will wash out any trail that I have left. The only sign of where I possibly could be is the light that I left at the entrance of the cave. I check my burning side the bleeding seems to have stopped, but I can tell that an infection has already set in. When I first came into the cave I could feel that it was cold, but now it’s extremely warm which is probably due to the infection.

I close my eyes again which heightens my sense of hearing. I can hear the monsoon coming it sounds like a herd of horses thundering over the land. I can also hear an animal moving around in the underbrush. Hopefully it doesn’t decide to use this cave to get shelter from the storm.

Thinking over my life I know I have a lot of regrets. The ones dealing with my sister and not spending enough time with her as she was growing up into the young woman that she is now. Maybe if I had she would’ve made a better choice of someone to spend her life with instead of that idiot.

I won’t be able to watch Hope be a good strong man like his father. I know he wants to be a doctor so that he can help people. I think that takes him back to when he wasn’t able to save his mother. What I think I regret the most with Hope is feeding and fueling his anger towards Snow. I’m just glad that he was able to look past his anger in the end.

Snow that idiot; there’s not much that I regret with him. Only I wasn’t there to stop him from taking my sister away. Although maybe it was me that pushed her to him in the end. Isolating myself from everyone around me being the cold and indifferent person that I had to become, so that I could support her. I guess he makes her happy and who am I to take her happiness away, even if he is an idiot.

Sazh, what I regret the most with you is dragging you around old man. I thought you were nothing but extra baggage that just tagged along for no reason. But you did have a reason your son was made an l’Cie like Serah had been. You had no hope of saving your son until you met me and my determination to save my sister.

Vanille, my regret with you is my jealousy with how close you are to Fang. I don’t know if the feelings you have for her are sisterly or ex-lover turned friend. All I know is when Fang said that she would tear down the sky to save you, I wanted her to say that about me.

Fang, you are my greatest regret because I never got a chance to tell you, that I love you. From the moment that I saw you sitting behind Snow on that bike saving Hope and I. My heart started doing strange things in my chest. Then when we would fight together it was like we were dancing. We complemented each other in battle we were each other’s strengths where we had weaknesses. There was no beating us in battle. At first I didn’t know what it was, so I took my frustrations of not knowing out on you as well as everyone else.

And when you started to call me Sunshine, I secretly liked it but I couldn’t show it. I had to keep my indifference up so I continue to be irritated every time you would call me by that nickname. Our little group become such a team that I started to accept you and Vanille as my friends. It was only when we had gotten to Gran Pulse that I realized what these feelings are. When I finally accepted my feelings for you, you left me and turned into crystal with Vanille.

Granted we had all been turned into crystal as well and after twenty years we came out of the crystal stasis. And we waited five years for the two of you to come back to us. Over the past six months I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel, but every time I think about bringing up the subject I get scared that it’ll ruin the friendship that has grown between us. Only now that I’m dying does that fear leave me and I would give anything to be able to utter those words into your ear, even if it is my last breath.

* * *

 

I finally came upon the fight scene and it looks brutal. The gouging of turf, the breaking of trees, the crushing of the bushes. Whoever was fighting the Behemoth King I think was winning, then something must’ve happened that turned the tide.

I found a trail of human blood heading towards the low-lying mountains when I saw a white light I knew it has to be the person that is injured. Running full out I had to try and get there as soon as possible. The person is bleeding profusely and could possibly already have passed.

Crashing through the underbrush I climb my way up to the cave. The monsoon of rain is almost upon me and hits just after I step into the cave. Breathing heavily I slowly make my way into the cave the blood has gone less and has almost stopped. When I see a body at the back of the cave. My heart seizes as I realize that it is Light covered in blood and dirt. I rushed to her side and see she’s barely awake. “I’ll get you out of here Sunshine don’t you worry.”

“Tell everyone that I’m sorry.” Lightning says in a weak voice.

“You can tell them that yourself.” I try smiling at her for encouragement.

She reached her hand up threading them through my hair to the back of my head. Pulling my head down she brings her lips up to my ear and whispers three little words that I’ve been wanting to hear since I first laid eyes on her.

“I love you.”


	2. Regrets (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Here is part two of Regrets, enjoy.
> 
> This story is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this game I am only borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.
> 
> ‘Internal thoughts are in italics’

**_FLight Shots_ **

**_By_ **

**_Zona Rose_ **

**_Chapter Two – Regrets (Part Two)_ **

* * *

 

Lightning’s hand loosened its grip and fell, before it could hit the dirt I grab it and place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. I put my ear to her chest and heard her heartbeat although it is very faint, it is still there. I expel a sigh of relief, but realize that she isn’t that far away from death.

Picking her up I set her next to the stone circle and got to work on building a fire. I need the light to be able to see what kind of damage was done. What I saw almost made my heart stop. There were four long gashes down her side that is caked with blood, dirt and grass. The only good thing about what I saw is that the dirt and grass has stopped the bleeding, but the bad thing is there is an infection that started from the claws when she initially got her injuries.

Opening up the med kit I check to see what supplies I have to work with to clean the wounds with, not seeing much I got up and move to the back of the cave in search of some old pottery that is usually left in caves used by the hunters. I found a dilapidated basket and start going through it. Mostly what I find is broken and unusable all except for two small bowls which would work just fine.

Taking them I move to the entrance of the cave and in the pouring rain wash them out and then fill them both with water. Setting the two bowls next to the fire so they’ll heat up, I take the end of my spear and slice off some of my Sari to use as cleaning rags.

Once the water was hot enough I start cleaning Light’s wounds. The more I clean the more I realize how deep they actually are. _‘It looks like I am going to need to stitch them up until I could get her back to town.’_ After I am satisfied that the wounds are as clean as I could make them, I start making small stitches so it’s less likely to scar.

After I am done I put some ointment on and wrap her as best I can. Taking the bowls back to the entrance I wash them out and refill them with fresh water. I put one of the bowls by the fire again and add some white willow bark for tea. This will help with pain when she wakes up. The second bowl I lift her head up gently placing a pill at the back of her mouth I gently pour the water in and on reflex she starts to drink. That one is to help fight the infection that she’s gotten.

The weather report said that the storm was to last throughout the night. Getting Light soaked on top of the infection could cause her to end up getting pneumonia or worse. In her weakened state I didn’t want to take the chance. Stoking the fire I lay myself next to Light and have her use my arm as a pillow while I wrap my other arm securely around her waist.

“I’m not losing you now Sunshine, now that I know you feel the same way I do about you.”

Through the night Light has fever dreams. She would mumble incoherently while sweating profusely. I did my best throughout the night but my worry and fears grew more as the dawn starts to break. I am able to get some of the white willow bark tea into her during the night. I also just gave her another pill to help with the infection.

The rains have let up but not stopped yet. I make my way over to the entrance and observe the clouds to see when the storm will be over. It looks like the storm is going to be around for another couple of hours at least.

“Fang,” Light calls in a weakened voice.

I move to her side quickly and kneel down next to her. I take a cool cloth and wash her face. “Hey Sunshine, glad to see you’re awake.”

She gives me a ghost of a smile which is a rare occurrence, one that is only turned towards her sister Serah. _‘Maybe I wasn’t hallucinating with what she said last night before passing out.’_ She tries to sit up, but I push her back down shaking my head no.

“Not yet Light, I don’t want to take the chance of any of the stitches ripping. It’s going to be a few more hours before the rain lets up. That should give us enough time to figure out how we’re going to get you back to town.”

“I’ll be able to walk that shouldn’t be a problem.” Light’s voice trembled with strain.

“Please Light, you’ve lost a lot of blood I don’t want you to strain yourself trying to get back to town. Besides it’s just us, you don’t need to be super tough girl right now. I want to see that softer side if you and in time I’d like to see the vulnerable side as well.”

Her body tenses up at my words. So I lean forward and gently brush my lips against hers. At the contact I could feel her body relax in relief. I smile down at her and gave her a wink. Lifting her hand up she laces it into my hair again, wrapping it around the back of my head she pulls me back down for a more thorough kiss.

I turned my head and deepened the kiss, cupping my hand on her cheek, I run my thumb over her cheekbone. Without thinking I lean forward to get closer to her. Instead of a moan of pleasure like I wanted it is a moan of pain as her body tenses up underneath me. I pulled back as I realize I have been leaning into her wounds.

“Sorry Sunshine, I got carried away.”

“It’s okay I drew you into me.”

A noise at the entrance of the cave drew our attention. In my distraction with Light, I hadn’t noticed a mountain cat had come in to the cave. With its dark brown coat and black spots, stripes, long canine teeth. Mountain cats are bigger than dogs and smaller than a Chocobo. They’re a mean beastie and this one was set on us being its meal.

The same time I lunged for my spear it sprang forward ready to attack. Grabbing my spear I somersault on the ground and throw with precision striking it in the heart. It lands with a thud and slid two feet right next to the fire. “Well that takes care of breakfast and lunch.”

I make my way over to it taking out my spear from its body. I carry it over to the entrance of the cave, clean and gut the animal. As it’s too big to put over the fire to cook, I cut off the bigger pieces of prime meat. Putting one of the hind hawks over the fire I put the rest of the meat on its pelt next to the fire. I take the bowls and refill them both with water. Putting them both in the fire again I take bits and pieces of the meat and put it in one of the bowls to make a broth. I make more tea as I know she’s going to need it.

While that’s cooking, I clean and redress Lights wounds. I also get some more tea and the infection medication into her in one go. There’s only one pill left which means I need to get her back to town today or at least tonight.

I find a rock that’s in a wedge shape which would be perfect for elevating Light’s head and shoulders. After I get her comfortable; the broth is ready and I slowly feed her. I can see her frustration and not being able to do it herself. I cut up some of the strips of meat and setting it into the empty bowl so that she could feed herself .

“Why haven’t you lectured me on how I ended up this way?”

I take a hard look at her and have a slight smile on my face, “Do you really need me to lecture you or have you learned your lesson without it?”

“Tch” That unto itself is answer enough for me.

Just before midday the clouds stop pouring and the sun starts burning through. The humidity level doubled within an hour. Standing at the entrance of the cave I survey the area that I would have to go to get Light back to town. Most of the valley that I had traversed just getting here is under at least three feet or more of water.

Stepping out of the cave I look at the top ridge of the low-lying mountains. Mentally I map out my route along the top peaks which will be easier than going along the side, especially carrying someone. With the root firmly in my mind I move back into the cave and start getting ready to head out.

All the meat is cooked that we’re taking with us so I wrap it firmly up into the pelt so it would be easier to carry. Taking the leftover carcass I throw it out so it lands low near the water. Well enough away from the cave that it won’t attract beasties to it. Once the cave is cleaned up to my satisfaction; I strap the pelt to my front and have Light on my back sitting on my spear.

I haven’t had to carry this much weight over any length of distance since my early days as a warrior. As a test of honor and strength and to be recognized as a great warrior you had to take down a Behemoth and bring it back to the village. I had chosen the Alpha Behemoth which was half the size of the one Light tried to taking on.

Once we were on the ridge I set an easy pace back to town. Within fifteen minutes Light had fallen asleep. Three hours later I decided to stop for a rest, we need to eat anyways. I took out some meat that I had dried into jerky and hand some to Light. After eating Light promptly fell back to sleep. After an hour I woke her up and we head out once more.

* * *

 

I’m pacing back and forth in my sister’s living room Snow and Vanille are also very worried, or at least Vanille is. We haven’t heard from Fang or Claire since yesterday. Snow hasn’t been much help he keeps saying that their big girls and can take care of themselves. Each time he says that it makes me and Vanille really pissed off to the point I’m ready to kill him myself.

There’s a knock on the door and I run to it hoping that it’s one of them coming home. When I open the door and saw Sazh he looks as surprised I am at who is at the door.

“I was hoping to see soldier girl.”

“No she hasn’t come home, and Fang is out looking for her.”

“Ah, I see.”

I step back away from the door to let him in. This time it’s Vanille that’s pacing and she’s twisting her hands like I had been doing earlier. I can see that she’s biting her lip in her worry over their disappearance.

“Finally somebody else who knows they don’t have to worry about those two and the fact they haven’t come back yet.”

“Snow you are not helping, if you’re going to keep up this attitude that you don’t care. Than you can just leave.” Serah said in anger.

“That’s the problem Snow, I am worried about soldier girl. I’m also worried that Fang hasn’t come back either.” Sazh said exasperated as he sat down.

“I have faith that Fang will find Light and get them both back here safely. It’s just the fact that it’s taking them so long to get back.” Vanille whispered.

“It’s okay Vanille with that monsoon of rain we had last night and half the day today, it doesn’t surprise me that they’re not back yet. I have every confidence in Fang in finding soldier girl and bringing her home.” Sazh says trying to give the girls hope.

Serah opened her mouth to reply when the front door came flying open, and a very out of breath Hope is standing there. “There back... but they’re both… hurt and at the hospital.” He gasped out in between panting breath.

Those that had been sitting were now standing, the two girls were the first ones at the door running to the hospital. When they arrive at the hospital there was a flurry of activity as doctors and nurses work on their two patients. The small group of people that have arrived were told to wait in a waiting area until they have more information on the people they want to see.

The two sisters have continued their pacing in the waiting room. After an hour of waiting to doctors walked in and told them the news. Claire has a concussion and several ripped stitches from four claw marks that she has sustained from her battle with the Behemoth King. Fang has a few cracked ribs and severe bruising from fighting a Megistotherian, but overall she is fine.

“They will need bed rest for at least a few more days especially Miss Farron. With the blood loss and concussion I want to make sure she has a full recovery.” Claire’s Doctor stated.

“Yes I concur with my colleague, Miss Oerba should also have several days of bed rest especially with her cracked ribs. She should be able to go home within the next day or two.”

“Can we see them?” Serah asked.

“Of course follow us.” Claire’s Doctor said.

Snow, Hope and I follow Claire’s Doctor. While Vanille and Sazh follow Fang Doctor. Their rooms were right next to each other and I plan to see Fang before going home. Walking in I have to stop and put my hands over my mouth. I have never seen Claire look so bad before.

She is as white as the sheets underneath her the only color are her eyes and hair; which has me terrified. There are two bags dripping one is blood in the other a nutrition drip. I move to her right and the guys step over to the left side of her bed. I take her hand in mine and she squeezes it to let me know she’s going to be okay.

“I want to say to all of you, I’m sorry.” Claire says.

“You better be sorry sis after the turmoil that you caused Serah and the rest of us.” Snow says smugly. Hope elbows him and shows his disapproval with a shake of his head.

“Don’t call her sis you know she hates it! If you can’t be supportive then just leave and go home.” I ground out in frustration.

“Okay, okay I get it. I’m just going to wait in the other room. I’ll talk to you later Light I’m glad you’re back safe.” Snow makes his way out of the room and looks over his shoulder one last time at Serah.

“Sorry about that Claire we’ve been having little arguments for a while now. Don’t think you’re the cause of this, okay.” Claire nods her head yes once and gives me a ghost of a smile.

“There’s nothing to say sorry about Light.” Hope says in earnest. “It’s not like you got hurt on purpose.”

By this time Vanille and Sazh have made it into Claire’s room. She looks at each one of us, closes her eyes and open them, and looks us in the eyes each and every one of us. “That’s not what I meant earlier Hope. I want to say that I am sorry for a lot of things that have happened over the years.” Claire continues looking at each one of us as she speaks.

“Serah I want to say that I am sorry for always pushing you away and cutting myself off from you. Maybe if I had been there for you more emotionally and physically present in your life. I would’ve had a bigger say in who is in your life.” I leaned forward and kissed Claire’s forehead to let her know that all was forgiven.

“Hope I’m sorry that I kept egging you on when it came to Snow and your anger towards him. I couldn’t see past my own anger to see the hurt you were going through. I’m glad you were able to finally see past it in the end.” Hope gave Claire the thumbs-up to let her know there was nothing to be sorry about.

“Sazh I’m sorry that I always thought you were a nuisance back then. I didn’t realize that you had someone of your own that you wanted to save and protect. Just like I did. I couldn’t see past my own pain to see the pain of those around me.”

“That’s all right soldier girl. We were able to protect those that we love in the end, and that’s what counts the most.” Sazh said with confidence and pride.

Claire looks over at Vanille wearily, “How do you stand with her? Are you friends, family or more?”

Vanille giggled behind her hand. “Sometimes Light you are just too cute. She told me what happened and I’m very happy. Fang is my sister and best friend and nothing more.”

Claire’s eyes close and I saw her body relax in relief. “Then I guess I need to apologize for the way I’ve treated you from time to time. Especially when I thought there was more than just friendship there.”

I looked between the two of them and realized that I was going to have to have a talk with them later on. When I saw Fang standing behind Vanille in the doorway I start to connect the dots and have a small smile on my face. Fang made her way over to the left side of Claire’s bed. Gently taking her hand she lifts it up and kiss the back of it. With that all the dots have been connected and I blush at the realization that there is something more than just friendship between them.

Claire looks up at Fang with a real smile on her face even though her cheeks began to blush. “I need to apologize to you the most. I didn’t know what I was feeling until it was too late and you and Vanille had turned to crystal. I waited five years for you to come out, but I still couldn’t tell you how I feel. It took me almost dying to release that fear. I love you, Fang.”

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Well everyone that’s the end of this two shot. We will visit this timeline in the future, but for right now I’m going to let it sit and stew on the back burner. There’s no telling what will pop up next as I have some ideas for some supernatural stories as well. I have posted this over at FanFiction.net under the same pen name.
> 
> I would like to hear what you think, positive criticism is always welcomed. 
> 
> I thank you for your time in reading my short story. Until the next time enjoy the read.
> 
> In Love & Light,  
> Zona Rose @};-

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this first part. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I would like to get some feedback on how I’ve betrayed these characters. Positive criticism is always welcomed, flamers of course will be ignored.
> 
> In Love & Light,  
> Zona Rose @};-


End file.
